


Log 2

by a_mole_of_moles



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mole_of_moles/pseuds/a_mole_of_moles
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi, Sakuma Ritsu/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 6





	Log 2

他被兄弟俩玩弄身体的时候为没有很大反应，直到零插入之后才有点慌张，喘着气问他们该不会是想让他生孩子吧。零当时就笑了，说天使大人你也太看得起我了。这句话指的是他还没鬼畜到一晚就让对方受孕。  
英智将信将疑。快感上来了，他生涩地捂着嘴。他直觉在这两个人面前叫出声不太好。

英智一怕被他们洗脑、操控意志，二怕和他们生孩子，本质上都是在担心前面说的那个识别代码的问题  
如果不是这两个目的的话，他应对那两兄弟就游刃有余很多。被利用被控制去伤害天界的同胞，他是极其不愿意它发生的。  
尽管零凛完全没有让其他魔族碰过英智（依然是胜者对于战利品、战俘的傲慢），不过英智的身体可能也许经由魔树的触手开发、前戏，然后才被零插入。这个时间点很靠前，零当时对英智个人还没有那么大的兴趣，亲自前戏爱抚他嫌麻烦，就让触手代劳了。我猜可能会这样。  
英智被触手操弄得很舒服，脸红气喘下体发软，他没有体验过这种感觉，心里有些不安但表面上装出不在意不动摇的样子。英智的反应真的比他家俩玩弄过的其他天使小平和许多，既没有歇斯底里地诅咒他们，也没有因为初次体验性爱而被操得五迷三道、欲罢不能。他很明显是有感觉的，但并没有因为身体的变化和情欲的冲击而迷乱。  
他们那次做爱之前通过魔树的触手对英智下了一点春药和迷药，不想他反抗得太激烈。英智在身体改造中的态度反应比较反常，兄弟俩都觉得他到了真刀真枪实战的时候可能会拼死反抗。尽管下了迷药（我感觉你可能又要抠细节，恶魔怎么研制对天使有效的迷药。我觉得他们也没指望这迷药很管用，与其说迷药不如说压制他力量的魔药），零也不是很希望他意识完全不清醒，在梦里囫囵过去。零希望英智能够清醒地体验到他身为败者，被自己侵犯了强暴了。  
凛月从身后打开英智的腿，摆出任人享用的姿势。英智不想发出那么奇怪的声音，一直捂着嘴。他的身体很软，并不僵硬，被触手充分前戏开发过的花穴湿润红肿，空虚地微微张合。零的阴茎抵上软肉时他也没有害怕，应该是不明白零究竟想做什么。凛月的手用力捉住他的脚踝，向外掰开他的大腿，英智就这么看着零正面插入了自己，身体的感觉陌生到让他害怕，快感蒸出许多眼泪，他夹在兄弟两人之间，无措地随着零的抽送扭动身体。他懵懂地配合着零的侵犯摆腰，前穴温顺地吞进了恶魔整根性器，被撑开填满的饱涨感让他头皮发麻，但并不是很疼，没有想象中那种可怕的、如同拷问一般的疼痛，他眨了眨泪湿的眼睛，有点迷惑地看着零。  
零被他看得有点好笑。英智的反应比他想象中平和得多，他完全想不到这个在半空中冷漠傲慢地俯视他和他的子民，在战斗中被魔族的血沾湿脸颊染红衣袍仍不为所动、依旧有力地挥砍长剑的天使在第一次的性体验，在明知道自己被强暴侵犯的情况下，会如此地……乖巧忍耐。零原本就不打算在初夜折磨他，凛月把天使的身体摆弄成献祭的模样，那人脸是红的，神情却不搭调。他的容貌清纯而又柔弱，隐约有股情色的味道，让人很想把他弄崩溃，哭着挣扎或者想要更多。热胀的性器破开娇嫩的软肉，本应是处子之身的天使事先被魔树的枝条温和地开发过，紧致的花径蓄着触手送入的春药和崭新肉体受到性刺激后自然分泌的蜜液，未经人事的内壁被这些液体滋润，使他不至于在粗大异物侵入的过程中过于疼痛和排斥。天使发出充满疑惑的酥软呻吟，他生涩地捂住嘴，眼睛湿湿的不知往哪看好，赤裸的身体没有挣扎避让，而是意外顺从地接纳了零的侵入。天使的身体是为了引导他堕落而改造的，在他原本的形体基础上按照零的喜好施加了些许改变。零握住他的乳房，形状和尺寸都非常贴合他的手感。他驾轻就熟地揉捏饱满圆润的软肉，故意用手指的薄茧刮蹭对方初通情欲的敏感乳交。天使闭了闭眼睛，湿亮的睫毛抖动，眼眶溢出更多泪水。零从以前就有点在意英智的眼睛，他眼角下垂，眼睛的形状并不适合强硬的表情，配合他的脸自带悲天悯人的味道，然而这也是恶魔最不需要的东西。零从未幻想过像现在这样掌控、凌虐这个天使，可是和他做爱的滋味，意外地还不赖。  
天使在他怀里乖巧忍耐却又不知所措的样子看起来居然有点可爱。零以手掌包覆微微发热的乳房，故意用食指和中指的第二关节夹紧乳首，细腻地捻揉转捏，偶尔向外拉拽。那人发出迷惑的娇喘，捂着嘴压抑情动的模样楚楚可怜，小动物受到惊吓般的哭腔和湿漉漉的脸庞，这些都让人想要扒开他的手，逼他放声哭泣呻吟。零把他的乳尖玩弄地红肿硬挺，下面自然没闲着，又热又硬的性器一下一下地嵌进天使的前穴，在这片处女地兢兢业业地垦荒，好像立志要让他体验到性爱的快乐。天使难受地闭上眼睛，柔软的内壁妥帖紧致地包裹住恶魔的性器，欣喜若狂地吮吸这不停抽送捣弄的异物。

◇ ◆

英智被困在树上，起初的状况还算良好，之后有天零发现他吐血了，他不太放心，命令部下调配魔药（假设他们这方面有预案），然后在英智累得睡过去的时候注入他的后穴。那由于这个症状不是一次就能消除的，零需要随诊随查，他第二次做这件事的时候，英智中途醒了。气氛其实有点尴尬，零还是很镇定，告诫他不想太痛苦的话就不要抵抗。英智想了一下，不作声地默许了。当时凛月不在，房间里只有他们两个人。  
零第三次来为英智灌肠送药的时候，英智的气色看得出好了许多，他还会打趣说恶魔也会做这种事吗。这边暂时没想好而且我不敢展开写。我想的是，零把配制后的魔药全部注入他的后穴之后，随手取了魔树的一小截触手，堵住后穴（对，灌肠+肛塞play），把英智的身体调整到合适的姿势，从正面插入了他的前穴。他一边咬着英智的脖子，一边揉捏他被魔树调教过的敏感乳尖，粗涨的性器在柔软的花径里反复开垦，低声对他说，恶魔应该做这种事，你说对不对，天使英智大人？  
零看着那样的英智，很奇妙地被唤起了性欲。所以工作完成后特别理直气壮地日了他。英智四肢无法动弹，身体完全在他掌控之中，只能被他玩弄欺辱，但零并没有很粗暴，而是像对待情人一样，等他的花穴被手指玩开了艹软了，才极富征服意味地插入。英智被他顶得头皮都要炸了，感觉他接下去会说些羞辱的话，可是零没有说。他轻轻揉捻鲜红的乳首，笑着问他天使大人对这样的身体还满意吗。英智在他的冲撞下喘着气，断断续续地说不太好，想晒晒太阳。零说那可惜了，你以后可能永远见不到了。英智咬住嘴唇，不再和他斗嘴。  
零做完一轮，伸手摸了摸他的屁股，确认那个临时肛塞是否还有用，又摸了摸他的小腹，问他说，我们再来一次怎么样。英智被快感后的余韵冲击得有点涣散，他呼吸了好几下之后才用平静的声音回答他，我并没有拒绝的余地呀。  
不料这时候零说，你有。他说英智的身体中有几种力量在相互撞击争斗，自己刚刚给他施了药，按理是不该碰他的。天使愣了一下，有点嘲讽地说，我倒是第一次听说恶魔也会克制自己的欲望。零一点也不生气，伸手抓着他的下巴，手指撬开他的嘴唇，英智的嘴唇被他自己咬破了好几个口子，斑驳的红晕看上去竟显出几分妖艳。他说，对你，我可以克制。英智笑了，脸上写着你这是在耍什么阴谋。零还是不生气，这句话本来就是真的，只不过不是恋爱的意味。最后英智说，既然你想要就动手吧，对敌人的仁慈有时反而是一种羞辱。零凑上去吻住他，吻得他下体发热眼前发黑，呼吸都差点上不来。零按着他的嘴唇说，别咬了。英智不知道该怎么接话。然后零不知道从哪儿搞来一块布，扎扎实实地蒙住了英智的眼睛。他说，我要羞辱你了。

◇ ◆

零护送英智去往人界的最后一段路程只有他们两个人，是独处。  
零把英抱上他的坐骑然后搂着他骑乘魔兽，还说“这里可没有专门给大小姐的柔软坐席你就安分地呆着别动不然摔下去我可不会救你”这种蜜汁傲娇玛丽苏（？？？）的话。  
英智坐上去之后确实有点，嗯，小怕怕，因为他和零的坐骑从力量属性上来说是相冲相克的。  
零嘴上说得轻松，实际上他们两个人就是靠这么近都会让彼此感觉不舒服，而且由于英智的力量削弱了大半，他的不舒服会严重得多。不过即使这样，两个人也相安无事地抵达终点。  
他们路上没怎么交谈，说什么都尴尬，那干脆不说。快到人界的时候零问他，之后打算怎么办。英智笑了一下，刚要说，零打断了他。零很清楚，英智经历过那些事后回到人界，他的下场几乎只有一个，那就是被神处死。英智被凛月连捅数刀昏迷不醒的时候零确实不想他死，可是他也不可能把他继续留在魔界。现在送他到人界，尽管知道这一次分别很可能是永别，他也没有什么怨怼，因为被神处死正是英智想要的结果。他信仰的东西把自杀视为禁忌，他一直在贯彻自己的信仰，所以他没有自杀自残的行为，他只能死在他人手中。而自己现在是送他去死，送他到一个他的天父能够触及能够降罪他的地方。对这样的结局，零感觉更深的是遗憾，可惜之前没能多看他几眼，看他有别于以往的生动表情，哪怕一见面就是互相挖苦嘲讽，话里有话，那也好过没有。他没有办法把英智强行留在身边，即使凛月对他没有那种扭曲执着的感情，他也不能。毕竟，被神处死是这个天使唯一的心愿。

零护送英智去人间，到了之后他没有立刻回去，而是带着英智寻找下榻的地方。英智吐槽了几句我又不是没来过人界、人间的常识我还是懂的之类的话。零反问他，那你身上有钱吗？你不会打算睡在大街上吧？如果他们……来带走你，你也不想惊吓到无辜的普通人吧？  
最后恶魔帮天使找好了旅店，甚至连房钱都是零出的。他们一起上去看房间，关上门零问了他一个很直接的问题，是不是打算就这样等神的裁决。英智点了下头，说这是他不可能逃避的命运，如果天父质疑他的忠贞，他会证明给他看。如果天父打算处死他，他也欣然接受。  
零沉默了一会，看着他问了一个问题，我最后能再抱你一次吗？英智立刻就…很无奈地笑了。他说，这种事你不需要问我的，你和他从来都没有问过我，已经那么多次了，何必现在才来问。零又想了一下，说，我就想听你亲口拒绝或者答应，哪一个都可以。  
英智回答他：“我在这里拒绝你是没有意义的，我也没有资格同意你的要求。你对我还抱有什么期待，我亲爱的死敌？如果只是贪恋肉体的欢愉，我不认为你非向我索取不可。”  
听他这么说，零意味深长地笑了一下说，我果然还是喜欢你这个样子，大天使英智。英智感觉自己漏了什么重要信息，下意识地“啊？”了一声，只是眨眼的功夫就被零扑倒了。他看着零的脸，有点呆地挣扎道，……可现在是白天。零低下头亲吻他的脖子，问他白天做这种事会更兴奋吗。英智思考了一会，摇摇头。不是这样，他有些迷茫地说，我只是不明白，现在你对我还能有什么……  
“我想听你亲口拒绝我，羞辱我，指责我。”零一边说一边解开天使的外袍，他那伤痕累累的身体有多么惹人怜爱，零再清楚不过。  
英智反握住零不安分的手，向上推但是推不开。他说：“即使你这样……我也只会认为我是在报答…”  
零打断他：“不对。”  
“——施恩？”英智无语地换了一个词，不知道为什么他脸红了。  
“施恩，”他斟酌了一下，“救济吗？……我也只会认为自己是在救济你。您是想在永别之前羞辱我、教训我吗？”  
零苦笑一下，吻上天使犹疑的嘴唇。“我只是想和你郑重地告别。”

◇ ◆

凛月挖出英智的右眼、转换成的宝石可以探知到他现在是生是死。当初这颗宝石做出来之后凛月就向零要去了，如今零亲自把英智送到人界，心里很清楚他极有可能被神处死，可他就是想知道他是生是死，于是向凛月要回那颗宝石。严格来说并不是要回，用完还会还给他的。  
可是凛月反过来问他，宝石要走了之后是不是就不会还回来了。他当时的神态，零看了都有点自闭。凛月就是一副“我偷了你的东西现在你要拿回去了再也不会给我碰一下了是吗”这种态度。  
英智被凛月刺伤后零真的对他防得很严。看得出来他很气，又生气又心痛，凛月本来以为哥哥会狠狠地责罚他。他真的太忘乎所以了，哥哥一离开他就把英智当成自己的东西随意摆弄，哥哥一回来就和英智独处了一晚上，还为了他把监听的魔法装置全部弄坏了。凛月嫉妒英智但更嫉妒哥哥，他嫉妒英智在哥哥怀里发出那种声音。他明明一直敬爱哥哥，自认不如他，却还是在英智的事情上意难平，委屈自己到底哪里不如哥哥。  
零一回来就临幸（姑且用这个词）英智而且拒绝与凛月共享，这点真的满刺激人的。  
他不是不在乎弟弟的感受，而是太心疼怜惜英智的遭遇。他不在这段时间，英智被凛月虐待得太惨了。  
零离开之前就隐约察觉自己对英智的感情可能已经越界，回来见到他那个凄惨的样子，感情就克制不住了。  
英智见到他，既没有咒骂他，也没有求饶求救，更谈不上向他撒娇、哭着告状，就是一副你终于回来啦的表情，好像有很多话想说，又好像没什么话可说。凛月故意弄伤他的地方哪儿哪儿都疼，可他不想在恶魔面前暴露出自己脆弱的一面。他顶着零越来越复杂的眼神扯紧凛月的披风，裹住日渐衰弱的身体，他真的感觉有点冷。  
零把他从鸟笼里抱出来的时候，英智显然认为零是想和他做爱。他下意识地缩起身体，看向零的眼神非常一言难尽。零最直观的感觉是他怕疼，他真的太疼了，不想再体验更多。零叫来仆人，要他们准备疗伤需要的器具。他把英智塞进柔软的被褥，打开衣柜却发现里面一件衣服都没有，只好又叫人取两件睡衣过来，他并不是很想毫无遮挡地面对被自己宠过头的弟弟在天使身上留下的各种伤痕和情爱痕迹。  
英智看他的目光充满疑惑，给他套上睡衣的时候甚至有点呆，憔悴的脸上写满迷茫，仿佛在问他为什么。为什么，零自己也没法回答这个问题。为什么之前那样伤害他，现在却又想着治好他。他不敢把心底的答案和盘托出，他只能……尽可能温柔地对待他。  
为他治疗的时候天使像个小孩子一样转开脸，紧紧地闭着眼睛。零不是很介意这个反应，他也觉得很难面对他，眼睛尽可能只盯着受伤的部位，不去看他身上别的地方，不去看他纤细的脖子、单薄的肩膀、按照自己的喜好改造的胸部、不时因为疼痛而僵硬挺直的腰。他一点一点地治疗天使身上的伤，他能感觉到那个人迷惑探究的目光，感觉到他对疼痛应激的颤抖和用力呼吸。这个天使真的太傻了，他连叫都不叫，凛月怎么会明白他有多疼呢？

※ ※ ※ ※

政治不正确其本身  
从零凛的关系来看，凛月最初应该把英智看成哥哥的战利品，一个非常难得的，嗯，玩具  
推测凛月前期对英智的凌虐，零并非完全不知情。这是人物塑造上一个比较隐晦的点。相对于他们的目标而言，零这种睁一只眼闭一只眼不能说不正当。  
他们就是在逼迫英智心理失衡，精神崩溃，放弃信仰主动堕落  
在这个目标下做出拔羽毛毁翅膀、改造身体调教性癖等等的行为，对最终目的应该是有利的  
但我觉得兄弟两人在心态上的分寸感是完全不同的，这个从一开始就会表现出来。起点就不一样。  
贴膜搭子  
但我觉得在立场敌对这个前提下，零所做的事情还是很……怎么形容呢，显得对英智较为尊重的  
政治不正确其本身  
凛月对英智的凌虐除了玩弄猎物、引导他堕落，应该还有一点向哥哥献殷勤的意思。而他感觉到零对英智“额外”的在乎之后，会变得嫉妒英智。  
贴膜搭子  
不过这种尊重的基础应该是，现下英智是零他的战利品。零的尊重实质上还是基于英智是败者这个事实←我的想法  
政治不正确其本身  
凛月嫉妒英智吸引了哥哥的注意力，这种心态会衍生出两种情绪，一是基于竞争意识去伤害英智，让他不好过，二是故意在他身上做些夸张的事，刺激零对自己投以关注。这里的关注也可以是他做得过分了零斥责他。写出来挺变态的，不过我觉得凛月的情感应该是这个走向。  
贴膜搭子  
的确是这个走向的感觉。凛月的行为实际上有些恃宠而骄的感觉吧？  
政治不正确其本身  
典型的恃宠而骄  
他觉得只要不把英智玩坏掉，自己做什么哥哥都会原谅他  
不对，是没那么介意  
恶魔本来就没有那种贞操观念，凛月上英智的时候一点负担都没有  
我想英智也不是那么好面子、气量狭小的人吧，他那场战斗就是输了，输了然后被俘了，顺理成章的感觉。  
只是，尽管英智是败者，零也没有觉得他很……这个地方的措辞还真难  
贴膜搭子  
我的意思是零那边……假如英智没有战败，依然是零势均力敌的敌人的话，零针对英智的行为可能不会那么有……人权（姑且用这个词吧）  
政治不正确其本身  
就是不知道他俩前期到底找了什么借口来解释自己凌虐英智的行为  
你想说他会更加不择手段一些吗  
其实你想说的是不是零对英的“尊重”是胜者的傲慢  
贴膜搭子  
对。怎么处置败者是胜者的权力  
政治不正确其本身  
这个点没有疑问，英智身为当事人也很明白  
他俩前期的相处氛围就是那种，双方心知肚明但还是忍不住戳一下戳一下（？）的那种  
这里又要提了。英智的自尊心很高，他在前期对零的温和手段是理解为胜者的傲慢，不过后期情况变了所以实际上三个人的感情都有点复杂……  
贴膜搭子  
这么说的话我就懂了  
政治不正确其本身  
尽管是胜者的傲慢，他还是接受了零善待他的行为  
政治不正确其本身  
你还记得之前贴膜的一个小片段吗，英智在树上差点缓不过来，零去给他治疗添药，那段气氛很奇怪的强奸  
按照一般的思路英智应该拒绝和暴怒的。或者说一般的写法，这里会是零打动、软化英的一个推进点  
但他俩实践中不是这样  
贴膜搭子  
那一段的零给我一种……既戏弄，又有点温柔的感觉  
政治不正确其本身  
尽管处置权完全在对方手上，英智也没有流露出心虚慌张。零是傲慢了，但英智没有点破，没有硬杠，而是以一种……不卑不亢的、柔软的态度接受了他的侵犯。所以我自己回头品那段，感觉像和奸。  
零的态度要是再趾高气扬一点，英智说不定就脾气上来要跟他硬杠了。  
贴膜搭子  
实际上零这时在英智面前流露的状态比较接近于他平时吧？  
而且不是敌意非常重的那种  
政治不正确其本身  
零在英面前的状态比较自然放松吧。他俩以前应该是见面就打的关系，说话比较杀人诛心，这段比较……缓和。  
其实从我个人的喜好来说，零从这里开始就表现出一种说不上来的，点到为止的感觉……  
人我是要睡的，羞辱人这种事我是不会做的，看你挺难受的所以跑来帮你一下，但说到底你是我的阶下囚  
贴膜搭子   
这个时候零对英智的态度已经从一开始的深仇大恨（也算不上吧？）往温和一些的方向转变了吧？  
政治不正确其本身  
由于零英这段车实际上并不是发生在监禁的最开头，英智在零手上已经扛了不少让人难受的待遇，你说零对他的看法和以往相比完全没有变化，我也不太相信。  
恶魔眼里，天使是一种……大惊小怪的生物吧  
贴膜搭子  
英智的坚韧和平静估计还蛮让零和凛月惊讶的  
政治不正确其本身  
说得那个一点，他俩又不是没有睡过天使  
别人的反应不是英智这样的吧  
贴膜搭子  
而且魔界也不是没有堕天使（。）怎么说呢，反正英智就很特别  
政治不正确其本身  
我用个比较点点点的比喻，天使被装了性快感的感知能力然后被经验丰富的恶魔日，这就有点像温室里长大的动物空投到充满各种细菌病毒的环境，本来应该会严重感染，精神上由于未知和陌生而陷入恐慌  
英智他……并不是很怕，没有那种在恶魔看来大惊小怪的反应  
贴膜搭子  
但是和那种认命或者崩溃的又不一样吧？是那种……很平静地接受然后保全自己的做法？

贴膜搭子  
假设天使并不具备相关知识的话  
英智在身体改造阶段的反应……的确很特别  
我总觉得英智会流露出一种迷茫……不理解凛月为什么要这么改造他  
政治不正确其本身  
对。毕竟他们起初隐瞒了自己的目的  
而英智本来以为他会被简单粗暴地处死，被洗脑或者精神控制后带着魔族军进犯天界，抽取灵识用了制作针对天使的武器（这个其实猜对了）。他能想到第三种可能，应该是建立在魔族有研究分析他们天使的迹象，不然英智不会无端这么想。  
顺说普通的天使大概只能想到第一种处置，英智是经验丰富的战斗型天使，所以会想到第二种可能。  
贴膜搭子  
我认真想了想，英智是资历老的高位天使，基础生理知识应该是有的（。）  
怎么说呢……是在人间获得的  
政治不正确其本身  
问题是，天使原本的身体感觉不到性快感，也不具备那种机能  
他知道是知道，然而也只是知道  
贴膜搭子  
所以英智对零问的出你是不是想让我怀孕这种话←突然想笑  
政治不正确其本身  
你问他做爱是怎么回事，还不如问他受孕产子是怎么回事  
……对。所以零那个时候恐怕有点笑场的  
贴膜搭子  
他也意识得到自己被改造成双性了吧……这种特征是人类里没有的，我觉得他可能很困惑（。）  
政治不正确其本身  
英智见过人类的裸体和性征吧，当然他的眼光是非常纯洁的  
对于身体改造，英智恐怕是全程懵逼。本以为会被粗暴地处死，可是对方看来并没有这个意思。也没有立刻对他动用残酷的刑罚，大概可能也没有套取情报的意图。那么他们到底想做什么呢？  
贴膜搭子  
但他对恶魔还是不信任的  
所以对于凛月的问题他不怎么回答  
政治不正确其本身  
顺便说下，我之前用了司令这个词，其实是暂定，我也不知道他这个职务怎么称呼比较合适。天父很宠爱也很信任他，每次天界动用武力，镇压魔族在人界作乱，或是直接讨伐他们的据点，英智都会被任命为最高指挥。  
英智绝对不是温室里的花朵，久居天界不谙世事的纯洁天使。他接触过许多不那么纯洁的人，斩杀过恶魔以及各种人外生命体。  
贴膜搭子  
比较纯洁的我觉得是桃李……他是被呵护着成长的（）  
政治不正确其本身  
那天开车的时候我写过一句，零记得他在战场中凛冽的模样，白色的袍子被魔物的体液和血沾上了也不会皱一下眉头。一般魔族眼中的天使是非常大惊小怪的，天使爱干净，两个种族又是世仇，魔族的血液、断肢弄脏了天使的衣袍，绝大多数天使都会露出嫌弃和不屑的表情  
只有少数战斗经验丰富的天使不会因为这种事动容，英智就是其中之一。  
贴膜搭子  
零记忆中的英智大部分时候表情都挺冷冰冰的吧  
也不是说冷酷……就是表情波动很少  
政治不正确其本身  
对。是这个感觉  
所以英智被俘之后的各种反应在零看来相当鲜活。  
尤其是，嗯，他的身体被改造之后  
贴膜搭子  
这个反差就很……  
政治不正确其本身  
他第一次体验性爱的时候，那个表情可以说太精彩了

◇ ◆

政治不正确其本身  
凛月现身与他重逢相认之后一直很安分，就那种很想在他身边多待一会又怕被他嫌弃的态度  
贴膜搭子  
英智以前大概没想到……凛月会为他的反应哭吧  
政治不正确其本身  
以英智的观念说不定还会傻乎乎地问他是找不到更加中意的情人所以又回头找自己取乐吗  
凛月当场就哭了【不  
贴膜搭子  
我觉得英智连情人是什么意义都不太清楚（。）  
但我觉得英智会以为凛月喜欢自己的身体  
政治不正确其本身  
也对……好像不该用情人这个词  
在凛月用行动证明自己没有在人间作恶的意图之后，英智会转向这个观点。他觉得凛月喜欢自己的身体所以来找他。  
贴膜搭子  
过去在魔界凛月经常表达对英智身体的喜爱吧  
政治不正确其本身  
何止……  
就是一副我只是馋你身子的态度  
我觉得凛月鼓起勇气去找英智之后零就不会再去找他了  
零在凛月还纠结逃避的时候先找到了英智，陪他度过了一段比较难捱的日子  
他知道弟弟喜欢英智，他并不是很想……夺人所爱  
而且单论他和英智的关系，事到如今说什么在一起，也挺滑稽的  
那么残酷地伤害过一个人，掉脸就说爱他想和他在一起，真的挺那个的  
贴膜搭子  
但真要这么说的话，凛月岂不更加ry  
政治不正确其本身  
所以我们才说凛月和零、英比起来就是小孩子  
就算被拒绝被嘲笑他也要追上去  
贴膜搭子  
他实际上只要能在英智身边就行了……是不是……  
他不奢求英智原谅他，但他不想英智那么讨厌他  
政治不正确其本身  
零应该是过不了自己心里那道坎吧。  
他并不是伤英智伤得最深的那个人，他只是……放任了他那个被宠坏的弟弟  
英智被刺这件事对零的震动应该也不小，他比凛月还要揪心  
他真的不希望这个天使就这么死了  
凛月还不明白他哪几刀下去意味着什么，可是零知道啊  
他强烈地感觉到自己不想失去这个人，不想看着他死  
哪怕以后再也见不到这个天使，哪怕以后见面就被他讥讽羞辱兵戎相向，他也不想他死  
只有生死这件事，他不想退让

◇ ◆

政治不正确其本身  
英智的真情实感大半对着桃李和天父  
作为CP向的故事不太合格呀  
贴膜搭子  
我觉得这没办法  
这个故事的英智就是这样的人……  
政治不正确其本身  
我也不打算砍掉桃英的部分。同理零凛其实也不太想砍掉  
正统三角恋爱向应该只有零英和凛英  
既然说到桃李了，我特别想看他试图碰触英智的翅膀，英智察觉后迅速躲开，桃李一脸怅然若失  
贴膜搭子  
英智这个心理实际上还是觉得自己会污染桃李吧  
政治不正确其本身  
我想看英智只能接受零抚摸他的灰色羽翼，凛月不行，桃李也不可以  
这关于英智对桃李的感情，从他离开魔界开始，我倾向于他是既关心挂念又回避他不想遇见他  
有个词不太好，但我想用，英智对桃李有一点自卑  
贴膜搭子  
因为桃李……怎么说呢，真的是最为纯粹的天使吧？  
我觉得英智觉得桃李还是作为天使，不知情爱不懂负面感情更好吧  
政治不正确其本身  
设定上完全可以这么写啊  
原作里也看不出哪里不纯粹就是了  
他是这么觉得。明知道客观上不会有什么负面影响，他还是克制不住地觉得自己会污染、弄脏桃李。  
桃英这段感情我有个垃圾想法。英智没有私有之爱的观念，所以他认知不到桃李爱的是他本人。  
他有个错误的观念是：他现在变弱了，不再是纯粹的天使，学会爱憎和欲望，所以桃李不应该像以前那样喜欢他、黏着他。  
他觉得自己变成这样了，桃李应该渐渐淡忘他，而不是隔一段时间就偷摸溜过来找他  
贴膜搭子  
英智以为桃李是仰慕他大天使的名声之类的吧？类似崇拜之类的  
实际上一定要说的话，我觉得桃李对英智感觉很雏鸟情节（。）怕不是英智亲手教大的  
……要不干脆加个设定吧，天父创造出新的小天使后，有时候会把这些小天使交给他信任偏爱的大天使教导  
政治不正确其本身  
由于英智对于喜欢的认识是不完全的，他勉强去理解私有之爱的话，大概会觉得一个人喜欢另一个人必定是有什么很明显的点。用我们的话来说就是有所图，有利益  
比方说，他会觉得桃李理论上不可能还喜欢他，因为他失去了大半力量，曾经显赫的名誉，还有大家的爱戴  
他已经不再是纯粹的天使，变得比桃李低等  
所以就……不希望桃李老惦记着他，不想污染他，只要知道他还好好地活着就满足了  
凛月那边呢，英智会把他说的喜欢理解成对肉体关系的迷恋  
他认知不到桃李和凛月对他的喜欢是指向他这个个体  
他觉得桃李喜欢他是因为他曾经美丽强大，受到神的宠爱和大家的爱戴  
凛月喜欢他是因为他抱起来很舒服，脸长得好看  
英智最能领会的私有之爱可能也许是零对他的感情  
只有零对他的喜欢和他曾经引以为豪的东西无关  
他曾经的强大和美誉，对零来说反而是碍事的东西，令人作呕的东西  
尽管他失去了很多东西，可是零本来也不是冲着这些对他流露出好感的  
而他现在的状态本来应该被零鄙视挖苦，可是零亲口否认了这种想法  
贴膜搭子  
实际上英智会这么想是不是还有个原因  
零之前是不是没有表达出过……对英智身体非常迷恋的态度（。）  
政治不正确其本身  
我认为没有。  
尽管零和英智各种体位做过好几次，但他不是很沉溺  
零和他的交往突出一个什么也不图，让英智很迷惑的态度  
他也不懂自己初夜的时候那副动摇的表情有多（）  
贴膜搭子  
英智觉得自己对于零而言没有什么值得零想要的了  
政治不正确其本身  
这点非常重要  
零放走他送他回人界，这个举动是非常不可解的。  
零说过他已经不可能从英智身上得到什么东西


End file.
